


Team Free Willy

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Banter, Drabble, Embarrassment, Gen, Poor Castiel, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Cas has a problem and asks the boys for help.





	Team Free Willy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, this is just for fun.
> 
> Prompt: Special challenge for spn_bigpretzel DEW on LJ - Write a drabble based on the GIF below.

“I have a problem, it’s an embarrassing one,” Cas confided, looking a little more tense than usual.

“Over to you, Sammy.” Dean retorted.

“I’ve never done It before, and it’s surprisingly awkward, and painful.” Cas replied.

“Cas, I thought you’d, um, had sex with...” Sam began.

“Smooth, Sammy,” Dean grinned.

“Oh yes, I have had sex,” Cas smiled wistfully.

“Then what the hell?” Dean asked.

“This,” Cas opened his raincoat and revealed the problem.

“Holy crap, Cas,” Dean flinched. “We’re in a friggin’ kitchen!”

“Jeez, that’s really stuck.” Sam grimaced.

“But how _do_ I free my penis from the zipper?”


End file.
